The Doctor meets Kira!
by Kaynbrae
Summary: Kira the last of her kind meets the tenth doctor! She messes up time causing the human race to get whipped out and the biggest war this universe yet! Includes bunnies with gun, crazy people, the whole nine yards! Those in Hentalia are in for it too!
1. IT'S MAGIC!

There was a world called Vanda, it was the home of a mighty Humanoid race who had power over what they called magic. This magic based world was with many great accomplishments. One day however it was blown to bit suddenly without warning leaving only a few prized artifacts and the last of their kind, the last princess Kira… who was only a new born at the time while a universal war raged…

Fifteen years later…

Kira had grown up on the outskirts of the universe on another planet, without the Vanda codes, language and her people she grew up into a young girl. She lived in the somewhat once normal world of the Xioni, Xiona… It was a world of technology and history still following the rules of the royal family. The Xioni were bipedal wolfish fox faced humanoid creatures that were accustomed to Kira's odd ways for a long time now. There was a second race as well the two foot tall race of rabbit cat high-breeds called Floofy, they were also bipedal but shorter, faster and physically weaker then the Xioni and their natural predators the Ligers. Who well were not used to Kira quite yet…

"KIRAAAA~!" A blue short cat eared Floofy screamed as he was whirled around the room. Floofys came in two distinct colors blue and violet and were all the same until you get to the ears, some were rabbit ears others cat like all were extremely cute. "PUT ME DOWN!" The Fuolfy screamed loudly as a second violet Floofy join him in riding the ceiling fan twenty feet above the girl below them. Kira had short reddish-brown hair and bright neon green eye. She wore a flowing black dress were the front and back were shorter then the sides.

"This is AWESOME!" Kira shouted as she admired the silk gloves she was wearing, pure black with green butterflies and dragonflies printed on them. They glowed with a green tint slightly. Next to her was a thirteen-year-old boy with light green hair, his eyes were two different colors one green the other blue. He was Prince Momo of the Xioni.

"Kira, don't do that! That's a priceless heirloom from your people!" Momo yelled loudly, he was a half Xioni and half human mix and looked completely human if you minus a blue furry tail and cat/ fox ears. He was wearing a black t-shirt and jeans. Suddenly they heard a piercing scream of terror as the violet Floofy was flung off the fan and went flying out the window.

"Well there goes Bob…" the blue Floofy announced as Kira jumped up and down.

"Lets throw another Floofy out a window!" Kira yelled as Momo hit her head.

"Get the poor thing down Kira!" Momo yelled and Kira growled madly. A green light wrapped around the blue Floofy and yanked him off the fan. He then slowly floated to the ground and into Kira's arms.

"Lighten up todays my birthday isn't it?" Kira counters, as the floofy's face turns slightly green. Officially Kira was now the rightful queen of Vanda even thought she was well like this…

"I think I'm going to hurl…" The Floofy announced and leaned over Kira's arm and did so. Kira side stepped away and checked her dress out to find it had avoided turning orange. Then the queen of the Xioni; Lucia entered with her a man in a blue trench coat…

"WHO THREW THIS?" Lucia snapped and held up one Bob the Floofy. Momo, Bob and the blue Floofy all pointed to Kira in unison…

"What's up?" Kira asked with a sly troublemakers grin and smiled at Lucia, Lucia slapped her forehead.

"I should have known…" Lucia moaned and turned to the man. "She'll fix it right away…" Lucia hissed and turned to Kira angrily. "Won't you?"

"Sure after I fix up… uh let me see my list." Kira said a pulled out a folded piece of paper, she flipped it open and about twenty feet of paper rolled onto the floor. "Uh I can get to you in about fifty to sixty years from now, is that a problem?"

"Kira!" Lucia yelled loudly.

"Or I can squeeze you in right now if my mosaic problem is put on hold…" Kira replies and points to the wall behind her with a ruined mosaic and a couple hundred boxes. The man raises an eyebrow at her and looks at Lucia and back to Kira fearfully. " I only have 100,000 more pieces to glue back onto the wall." Kira explains as the man nods his head.

"The Floofys will handle the wall you fix this man's um… what do you call it again?" Lucia asked as the man clears his throat.

"TARDIS, It is a very powerful piece of technology that now has the face of a screaming Floofy embedded in it…" The man replied. Lucia claps her hands together.

"Great Kira, while you fix the TARDIS, the Floofys will be reconstructing the mosaic you blasted to bits with a fire ball…

"I don't think that's a good idea…" the blue Floofy whimpered under his breath. Having Floofys work on "All the shades of Red and Green" was a very bad idea seeing as all Floofys were naturally born with red green color blindness…

Kira nodded and looked to the man, the blue Floofy who was not in the mood to get yelled at because of Lucia's forgetfulness hid in Kira's arms.

"Fine, come on then… Kira, I'm the Doctor." The man said and left with Kira. Momo watched them go, he scowled and then turned to his mother, who was gathering all of the Floofy together, half tempting to remind her Fuolfys were color blind but decided not to.

"I have a bad feeling about leaving Kira alone…" Momo said as a blue Floofy waved goodbye… Momo stared for a few seconds loudly moaned and stomped off after them in rage.

* * *

><p>Reviews please! I still only have one review ever!<p>

I have to warn you but this story drags all sorts of randomness in it if you do not read the story it crosses with on here that will be posted soon by the only person I have a link on my Bio...


	2. BIG MISTAKE!

Ch. 2

Don't blame me for their stupidity... Check out the crossover to this story by my friend too! A link to her page is on my bio twice now...

* * *

><p>"Wow you very important piece of technology is a big blue box! Impressive Doctor!" Kira said sarcastically as the Doctor unlocked the TARDIS and let her in. Kira looked around as the Doctor waited for her reaction. "It's bigger on the inside… lame!" Kira moaned as the Doctor nearly fell over.<p>

"So where's Bob's face?" The blue Floofy asked as he jumped onto the floor. "Never mind, I found it…" He added and pointed to the wall next to the door… Bob's face was clearly visible.

"How do I fix that?" Kira yelled as the doctor smiled.

"You won't, Kira of the Vanda. Lucia told me all about you and I'm going to help you learn about your people and the response abilities you have as the last of you're kind! Then the whole universe will be singing." The Doctor replied and almost closed the door behind him if Momo didn't stick his foot in the way.

"Not without me!" Momo yelled sternly and pushed his way in. The Doctor nodded and turned to Kira.

"This TARDIS is a time machine you know, we are going back to the Age of the Vanda's greatest achievements!" The Doctor said as Kira looked at the big control table in the center.

"This sounds loads more fun then flying Floofys!" Kira shouted and started pushing random buttons and flicking switches…

"What are you doing?" The Doctor screamed as Momo pulled out a book and sat down on the floor.

"She's being Kira what else is new?" Momo countered.

"Stop right now!" the Doctor screamed, he then ran around now trying to stop her and stepped on the Floofy. "Great now I've got Floofy on my shoe!"

"I have a name it's Rikiak! Most call me Riki!" The blue Floofy yelled as everyone except Kira paused.

"Really? I thought you were John!" Momo declared as Riki glared at him.

"Do I look like John to you?" Riki hissed as the TARDIS shook sending then tumbling around it like ragdolls. Riki was flung out of the never closed door and away…

"KIRAAAAA!" they all screamed like mad men as the TARDIS stopped. The door swung open slowly as they existed the TARDIS… Outside was a large building with HSDF stamped on it and earth over the horison.

"THANK GOD!" The Doctor screamed, "It's over…" The Doctor fell to the ground exhausted.

"Anyone know where we are?" Momo asked as the Doctor nodded.

"Theo my friend's house… he runs the Haven special defense force, used to be a secret US military base on the moon but he took control with his family and former experimental battle cyborgs like him. They help me every now and again with alien issues." The Doctor explained, as he pulled out an ID card and moaned "I forgot Theo changed the passcode after the last time I visited. Not my fault that the daleks went on a rampage but still..." He turned to the others and pointed to Momo why had raised his hand.

"What sort of help?" Momo asked weary…

"Uh erasing any extra human's memories of things and cleaning up the damages?" The Doctor replied, as an exposing and warning alarm rang from the building. "Wait I'll call Theo and tell him that we're right outside!"

"Call?" Kira asked in a confused way.

"Yea, with my cell phone!" The Doctor yells and pulls out a water pistol from his pocket. He blushes and stuffs the pistol back in and then pulls out the cell phone.

"What's that?" Kira and Momo asked and pointed at the cell phone as the Doctor nearly fell over.

"It's a cell phone?" The Doctor says and points to the phone. "You guys have seen a cell phone before right?" He asks as the two of them smile.

"NOPE! Never saw one before!" Kira replies as Momo pulls out a Wii remote control like device and pointed it at the phone.

"It doesn't appear to be dangerous!" Momo declared as the Doctor stared at them. Momo then frowned. "Just to be on the safe side though…" He said and pressed a button, a red laser beam shoot out of it and caused the Doctor to jump away as the phone burst into flames.

"It was just a cell phone…" The Doctor moaned as the alarm stopped and out marched one angry looking guy. He had short black hair and was hitting the ground in front of him with a white stick like he needed to. He had a blue jacket and black pants on. "CROW!" The Doctor screamed causing the man to fall over in shock.

"WHO'S THERE?" Crow screamed and flung the stick around him in a complete circle.

"Ohhh! I forgot Crow's blind…" The Doctor moaned and walked up to Crow. Momo and Kira followed. "Sorry Crow…' The Doctor said and started to strike up a conversation with the man in his late teens to early twenties. They looked almost normal together, minus the fact the Doctor was a time traveler and Crow had a wire sticking out of his arm.

"I want to go explore more!" Kira yelled and ran inside, the Doctor suddenly screamed and turned to Momo.

"We're ten years to early! Theo is a newborn right now and doesn't even live here yet!" The Doctor screamed as a laser fired from the roof… The Doctor stared at the roof now and then slapped his forehead… "Well she doesn't waste any time now does she?" The Doctor asked as suddenly as a star exploded in the sky making a beautiful supernova.

"Oh god…" Momo screamed as Kira reappeared with a five year old… Crow simple stood where he was and grabbed Momo. Suddenly Crow moaned.

"Lord thank you for my power of touch sight…" Crow moaned and looked up towards where the super nova was.

"Hey, what's up?" Riki screamed as he popped out of the five-year-old boy's shirt. The boy had snow-white hair and pink eyes; he crossed his arms madly. He was wearing a white and pink striped polo shirt and tan shorts…

"I WANT TO PLAY!" The boy screamed crossly as the Doctor stared.

"Ren-chen?" The Doctor asked slightly concerned.

"NO!" The boy replied and the Doctor sighed. "I don't like my full name just Ren!"

"Lord have mercy on us all…" The Doctor moaned remembering Ren should be like a teenage, gothic, evil, coldhearted, bisexual (Nothing wrong about it but Ren was never very open about this part), psychopathic, emo, sword swinging, and with loads anger management issues guy.

"Wait are you sure its Ren and not his twin Len?" Crow asked as Ren kicked him hard and well Crow was on the ground… "Never mind it's Ren alright…"

"Drop dead in a ditch drunk!" Ren screamed as Kira held him back. She looked up at the Doctor.

"So explain how you make friends with these lovely people?" Kira asked as the Doctor moaned.

"It's complicated… I'll explain it after we get back to the TARDIS…" The Doctor replied and led Kira and the others back to the only still normal thing on this side of the solar system besides E.T chilling on Pluto for a vacation…


	3. Breaking Bonds

Ch. 3

"Okay so explain Doctor, WHAT'S GOING ON!" Momo screamed as they stepped out of the TARDIS, Xiona was in ruins and the Xioni gone… Momo was panicking now.

"It's just as I feared… YOU RUINED HISTORY AND TIME ITSELF!" The Doctor screamed and pointed to Kira coldly Kira stared off into the distance at a lone black figure, a man in a mask, he appeared ageless cold yet he seemed to be waiting for them. "WILL YOU LOOK AT PEOPLE WHEN THEY YELL AT YOU?" The Doctor screamed and looked in the same direction as Kira. He gasped as the figure pointed east and then ran off into the hazy ruins.

"What was that?" Momo asked as the doctor smiled. _How long ago was it?_ The Doctor thought and laughed, he remember that masked man, he was De'mon, a friend, a companion and a mysterious man who befriended the Doctor and Theo long ago after he saved them from an alien army…

"De'mon he must be looking out for us…" The Doctor replied as Momo stared at him. "He's hard and cold on the outside but inside he's like a soft, cuddly, fluffy dog!" The Doctor tried to get them to understand De'mon is safe.

"Ok… so HOW DO WE FIX THIS?" Momo screamed as every one stared at him in terror… he had reached his breaking point now…

"Calm down Momo, surely this thing comes with an off switch or some sort of undo button!" Kira shouted as the Doctor moaned in pure disbelief.

"No! It does not come with an off switch or an undo button!" The Doctor growls as they all gathered around him. Riki's ears twitched slightly and an earsplitting wail erupted from his mouth.

"Liger!" Riki screamed as a ten-foot tall wolf lion bobcat hi-breed smashed into the clearing. Crow ran towards it and smiled as his hands turned into bear claw like machines like most prototypes, Crow's body couldn't make a separate weapons from his body and had to become the weapon… crow nimbly dodges the creatures tails that bash the earth around it ready to strike when the Liger runs up to Kira and friendly licks her face.

"Hello again Kira, It's me Akia the scout!" The liger hisses loud as they all stare… "What? I'm a part of the resistance too you know!"

"Uh…" Everyone replied stunned speechless now… Kira then said. "So what's the reason you are fighting again now?" She tried to figure out what was going on with out letting the Liger realize they had no clue about any resistance…

"The floofy's have taken control and are running around liberating dangerous high class criminals and enslaved races and are pushing all the other races to extinction in order to please the "Master"!" Akia hissed as the Doctor gulped nervously…

"Oh lord how messed up is this universe?" Momo moaned as Ren yawned loudly. Ren looked over at Momo and firmly kicked him in the shin… Momo cursed under his breath and glared at the tired five year old… "Never mind!" Momo shouted and started walking west. "I'm going to find De'mon and Mom!" Momo yelled as Riki yelled to stop him Kira covered the floofy's mouth.

"Don't bother, Momo won't listen to anyone when he's like that…" Kira moaned sadly, that was the first time the Doctor heard her like that.

"Baaaacccooonnn!" Ren yelled suddenly and pointed to his mouth… He waited for about two minutes while everyone else was trying to comprehend what had just happened…

"So who wants dinner?" Kira asked calmly as everyone snapped out of his or her contemplating minds.

"BACON!" Ren yelled upset and then of course bite the Doctors arm to enforce what he wanted to eat…

* * *

><p>Kira and Momo split ways?<p>

The Doctor gets bitten?...

Ren wants Bacon?...

Wow I wonder whats been put in my drinks lately?


	4. Momo's Choice

Ch. 3.5

Momo's choice

Momo walked away in rage; he couldn't understand it.

_What is this all just one big joke? What is wrong with these people? _Momo continued to walk until the sun retreated into the dusk. The sky seemed calm and unreal now; not the same sky Momo had slept under every day of his life… Momo stopped walking as tears fell from his eyes. _I want to go home…_ Momo cried and fell to the ground there was no way he could go back to them…

"I need help; real help not those half baked idiots!" Momo screamed loudly into the night almost howling now. A hand brushed on his shoulder. Momo looked up his eyes locked with bright golden cat like eyes, a boy about 12 and a girl with a frying pan in her hands stood a bit away. The boy was dressed in camo colors and had short black hair with gold high lights.

"I couldn't agree more, we're looking for allies ourselves!" The boy said as he pulled Momo off the ground. The boy smiled playfully. "I'm Yuta the last failed cyborg prototype…"

"Momo; normally the prince of Xiona…" Momo replied as the Boy wrapped an arm around Momo.

"Cool, I think you, me and Hungry over there are going to make a great team!" Yuta replied and lead Momo to a small land rover to take them away.

"I'm Hungry, ask me if you need anything come to me, first we need to get you cleaned up!" Hungry said with a smile. Momo laughed as Yuta pulled out a ham and cheese sub.

"Her names Hungry but we always have plenty of food so don't worry!" Yuta joked as Momo laughed. _They are good… very good compared to Kira… My new friends; they will help me…_


	5. Reality Distortion

Ch. 4

Ren happily munched on bacon as the Doctor was crying. Kira laughed as she dabbed a bit more medicine onto the bite wound and stuck a Dora Band-Aid from the first aid kit Riki had found. Akia watched lazily as Kira finished; she suddenly jumped up and hissed.

"WE'VE GOT COMPANY!" Akia shouted as a grenade blow up nearby. Kira glared at the new enemy. Floofys were marching towards them with a fleet of large army tanks and anti-matter guns. Leading them was a fifteen-year-old boy with snow-white choppy semi-short hair and bright looking lifeless pink doll eyes. He wore an army camo color pants and a plain white t- shirt. In his hands was a large battle-axe that looked like it was a jumbo sized high tech piece of machinery. In short he was a more advanced version of the battle cyborgs. The Doctor gasped as his old friend and the only person who Ren wouldn't fight with; Len Deadmen stomped onto the battlefield ready to fight them. Akia lunged at the army and skillful took one of the gun Floofys down. Crow as brought out his weapons and slashed at a tank in his path. Len watched without emotion as they tried to strike him. Len was smaller then Crow and despite the heavy looking axe that weighed less then a lunch bag in Len's hands; Len dodged Akia's long claws and crushing fangs.

"Oh MY LORD EVERYONE IN THE TARDIS NOW!" The Doctor screamed as Kira glared at him; she stood her ground as a Floofy aimed at her. Kira smiled as she pointed at the Floofy; in her hands was a small golden trimmed book she had brought with her with out telling anyone. Kira's voice sounded ghostly as she muttered something that sounded alien to the Doctor.

_What languge is that? _The Doctor wondered as a volt of purple lightning shot out of Kira's fingers and exploded in the center of the battlefield. The Doctor shut his eyes in pain from the bright flash of light as Kira crumpled to the ground. Len along with some of his Floofys were unconcouse, Crow and Ren also fainted from the bright light. Akia slowly walked up to the Doctor.

"Hum… Not everyday someone uses forbidden distortion magic and doesn't burst into flames after breaking the universal codes…" Akia mutters as she paws Kira's hand; Kira moans and curls into a ball. "That being said; who is she?"

"I…I… I'm not sure…" The Doctor replies as Akia laughs. The Doctor crings at the sound of her harsh laughter, his memory goes back to what Akia should have been. Akia was only a four year old girl; not a Liger. Akia future queen of the were-wolf world; daughter of Dr. Alice Kirr and of the idiot who married her at Taco bell.

"Kira forgive me…" Akia whispered now as the Doctor snapped out of his memory. Akia was now laying next to Kira; her head in Kira's hand. She seemed to have tears in her fur as she snuggled close. The Doctor stared at her in confusion and noticed how thin Akia was; every rib showing; how her fur seemed lifeless and matted. Akia's breath was uneven and raspy as if she was fighting greatly for every breath she took. "I found you and yet it is too late…" she coughed as blood stained the ground.

"AKIA?" The Doctor yelled and ran to her side fearing a wound he could not fix was there. She was physically fine however and shoved the Doctor away.

"I am not wounded… This is deletion…" Akia hissed shaken; The Doctor stared at her in confusion. To be deleted required powers even greater then the timelords; On the Grand Creators could free delete someone or thing. The Doctor remembered the explanation he was given by Theo a while back.

_When a person submits or joins forces with a Creator; they also give them complete control to be used. In essence Creators consider their followers Characters and places they control settings. Some Creators however use places that aren't theirs and often give credit to who they belong to, or characters that aren't theirs. When that happens the Creator only has partial power over them, unlike their main Creator who has full power. The Creators are sort of like future beings they determine what happens to us and record it in stories, fairy tales, novels and such. Many Creators join together to form crossovers, stories that parallel each other and both sides must be read to under stand the whole story._

Akia smiled seeing the Doctor understand what was happening. "Good bye Doctor…" Akia howled as her body started to turn into silvery dust as the wind blow her away all that was left was a small photo of a girl with a black cat hoodie on, short black hair and golden green eyes, she had similar Hispanic features as her father and pale white skin like her mother; Akia.

"Good bye my old friend until we meet again…" The Doctor whispered, as he looked up at the night sky. _Somewhere the councils of eternity, each ran by a Grand Creator were in a state of panic… and maybe one of them are trying to fix it as we speak…_ The doctor thought.

* * *

><p>Note 1: Read jailed again if you want to under stand the doctor's side thoughts about Akia's family and find out who her unlucky dad is!<p>

Note 2: I am working on a card game that will accompany the story line after a point in the story a card ( a preview Photo of the card on my page) will be released and taken down when the next chapter is uploaded. The rules to the game will also be placed on my page. The cards can be collected and displayed on your page (I will keep track of who gets a card because the ones on the page will have a hidden flaw, so you have to email me with the card name and number of chapter in between the time that chapter card is up.) or print out the cards and you can play or play online somehow. (still trying to figure a way to play on the computer.) The card can also be used like an average playing deck as well if you print them on the right type of paper.

Note 3: Will someone besides...well you know who you are! please review this? And you know who you are better not give me a fourth review on my unusually bad grammer and spelling or else I will have a word with you on monday about my reviews on your work at the moment! (Sorry I just go a wee bit over board when you repeatedly reviewed me for that! and do not point out grammer is spelled wrong, i see it i don't care about give me a break cauz I typed this all out in the middle of a black out last night...)


End file.
